A Call to Action
by TheVoidHunter250
Summary: Call Girl and New Kid head down to stop a drug ring operation lead by Mafias and Sixth Graders. Little did Call Girl know that the New Kid has a crush on her. A part in South Park: Fractured But Whole


**This is a short fanfic the New Kid and Wendy Testaburger aka Call Girl. No flames allowed...**

" _Watch your back, handsome!"_

Those were those words that the New Kid shall never forget. She was there to save him from being trampled by the Raisin Girls. When he saw her, she was like a warrior with no fear. He wanted to get to learn more of this female hero.

That day had came on a Friday when school ended. Douchebag new the weekend mean trouble for South Park. The New Kid was about to go home...

"Hey, New Kid."

He turns and see Wendy approaching him.

"Yo're new here, right?" Wendy asked. The New Kid remained silent. "You were lucky that Call Girl had jumped in and save you from the Raisin Girls."

The New Kid then smiles knowing that she had said the hero's name.

"You like Call Girl, do you?" Wendy asked him who nods. "Good, she has tracked a Mafia drug ring near the Storage facility. You should get ready for tonight's mission. I'll see you, New Kid."

Wendy walks on home and the New Kid does the same to head home. He enters his house and sees his parents.

"Oh, hey kiddo. How was school?" His mother asked her son.

"Did you get into trouble?" His dad asked.

The New Kid say nothing as he sits down on the table and eats dinner. In his mind, he is willing to see Call Girl again tonight.

"Listen sport, your mother and I are going to a party tonight and we don't long how long we shall be back." Dad said.

"You make sure you brush your teeth before you go to bed. Ok sweetie?" Mom asked.

The New Kid finishes his dinner before he takes a shower and going to bed. As the sun sets in South Park, the New Kid's parents are fully dressed as they prepare to go out. His mother goes into the New Kid's room and sees her son sleeping.

"Good night sweetie. Mommy loves you very much." She reaches to him and kisses him on the forhead.

After the door closes, the New Kid sleeps for a while until the night breaks. Then his phone vibrates and the New Kid wakes up. He grabs it and sees a text.

" _ **New Kid, It's Call Girl. It is time. Gear up and meet me at City Hall."**_

He puts his phone away and puts on his costume. He wears the famous Assasin's Creed outfit and readies his gauntlet blade. Since he was both a Brutalist and an Assassin, the New Kid will have no trouble parkouring. He opens the window and uses a rope to climb down. He touches down and heads for City Hall. He reaches to the building and looks around for Call Girl.

"Hello, New Kid."

He turns and saws the hero who helped him; Call Girl.

"You look good in that Assasin's Creed. Make you look more fear to the bad guys." Call Girl said approaching him. "Ok, New Kid. Dr. Timothy said that some Six Graders trading dirty money for cat urine. We need to stop them. I've manage to tracked one of them on Facebook. They're heading out now."

The New Kid looks and sees the Sixth Graders heading for the storage.

"You found them. Let's follow them." Call Girl said and she and Buttlord follow them, without being seen.

 **[Soundtrack: Sneaky Adventure – Kevin Macleod]**

Buttlord and Call Girl begin sneaking around while they follow the supsected Sixth Graders as they head for the storage facility. New Call uses a rope to a street light and offers Call Girl a lift. She agrees and they swing over the road to the other side. He had never been so close to Call Girl.

"There it is." Call Girl said.

The duo look and see the teens opening the gate and walking in. They then jump over the fence and ready their weapons for combat. New Kid then hears noises and people chattering.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, man. I had to wait until our parents leave."

Call Girl looks and sees the teens going inside.

"Come on, New Kid. Let's take a closer look." She said to him who nods.

They quietly sneak up and see the Mafia and the Sixth Graders. On the table were jars of Cat Urine and cases of Money.

"This must be the deal, Dr. Timothy said." Call Girl whispered.

"So, you got the money?" Asked a Mafia.

"You got the stuff?" A Sixth Grader asked.

A Mafia member pulls out a box and opens it. Inside are jars of Cat Urine. The Sixth Grader pulls out a briefcase and inside are tons of Money. Estistmated $500,000.

"Holy crap." Call Girl whisperd. She then gets mad and draws her phones out. "Time to crash this party." She punches in and inside one of the Mafia received a vibration on his phone. He pulls it out before.

"Phone Destroyer!" It shockes him and he gets knocked down.

"What the hell?!" A Sixth Grader asked.

Then the door opens and shows Call Girl and New Kid.

"Put that jar down!" Call Girl shouts as she draws her selfie sticks with her phones out. New Kid Draws his swords out.

"Its that Call Girl and the Farting Viglilante! Get them!" The lead mafia shouts.

 **[Kevin MacLeod ~ Rocket]**

New Kid and Call Girl charge at the Six Graders and Mafia gangsters. Call Girl attacks with her selfie sticks.

"Say "Justice!" Call Girl shouts as she slams her sticks onto a Mafia.

New Kid uses bashes a Sixth Grader in the face before knocking him out. The enemy retaliats and a Sixth Grader kicks Call Girl into the wall, almost knocking her out. New Saw this and gets angry. The sixth grader who kicked her sees New Kid who jumped on him and started beating the lights out of him. The others stopped and saw the teen getting owned.

"Ah screw this! I'm out of here!"

"Me too!"

Soon the mafia gang retreats leaving the leader alone. He grabs the money and tries to make a run for, only to be stopped by the New Kid. He jumps and unleashes his fart slams which blows him through the wall and knocked down. The New Kid then turns to Call Girl before hears sirens. The Police are on their way. He grabs her and uses the rope to escape from the cops. He carries her to his place in order for her to heal up. He place her on his bed and waits. He has never taken rage on someone for hurting his teamate. He then hears coughing and sees Call Girl awake after being knocked down.

"New Kid?" Call Girl asked.

The New Kid smiles and takes her hands.

"Thank you for saving me." She then leans her forhead close to his. "This is for comepleting the mission for me."

She then plants her lips into his and the New Kid smiles. His favorite hero has finally kissed him. They kissed for a minute before they hear the car. Wendy looks out the window and sees the New Kid's parents.

"I got to go. And don't worry. This will be our little secret." Call Girl said before she jumps out the window and dissapears."

New Kid then smiles and says his words, "I love you, Call Girl."

 **The End**

 **NO flames... Also I wanted to start shipping New Kid and Call Girl.**


End file.
